The number of various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device are gradually increasing. In order to increase the effective value of the electronic device and meet various demands of users, various applications that are executable by the electronic device have been developed.
The electronic device may photograph an object through a camera installed in the electronic device, and the camera may include an image sensor that detects the object. The electronic device may detect an object or an image through, for example, the image sensor. The image sensor may be configured, for example, in the unit of a plurality of pixels, and each pixel unit may consist of, for example, a plurality of subpixels. The image sensor may include an array of small photodiodes called, for example, pixels or photosites. For example, the pixel does not extract a color from light and may convert a photon of a wide spectrum band into an electron. Accordingly, the pixel of the image sensor may receive, for example, only the light of a band required for acquiring the color among lights of the wide spectrum band.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.